Tu mejor amiga
by Usagi brouillard
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde que Saori vio por última vez a Darien. Cuando se acerca el cumpleaños de él, su amiga lo recuerda con mucho cariño, decidiendo enviarle una nueva carta, como acostumbraban a hacerlo desde que ella se mudó a Inglaterra. Pero para Saori será imposible no recordar todo lo que sintió por Darien, desde el día en que volvieron a encontrarse en el pasado.


**¡Hola, gente linda! :D  
He aquí mi más reciente creación xP algo que lo presento como un humilde regalo adelantado para Darien, por el motivo de de su cumpleaños, haciendo algo que fuera netamente sobre él, pero sin embargo, no está narrado por el mismo…**

**Antes de seguir, quisiera mencionar a "Dani Lp", la cual amablemente me dejó usar uno de sus videos como inspiración. Nuevamente te lo agradezco mucho, sin tu aprobación, este one shot no habría sido publicado en FF ;D**

**Les comento que la protagonista es Saori, ¿La recuerdan? (capítulo 132 – Sailor Moon SuperS), era la chica que sentía atracción por Darien… bueno, quise presentarla y explotar su personaje de una manera positiva, haciendo que mediante sus recuerdos, viaje a lo largo de lo que fue la saga completa de Sailor Moon, como así también adapté parte de lo que podría concordar con mi fic "Tokio de Cristal, amor en el siglo 30".**

**Creo que viajaremos por varios estados de ánimo por parte de Saori, sentimientos de alegría, esperanza, amor, como también desamor, entrega, humildad, amistad y un sinfín de cosas más.**

**En lo personal esta chiquilla siempre me cayó bastante mal, pero creo que después de este one shot cambié la opinión, jajaja ^^**

**Ahora me retiro para que así puedan iniciar la lectura n.n**

* * *

Han pasado exactamente diez años desde la última vez que te vi, es muchísimo tiempo, a veces siento que fuera una eternidad, pero cuando regresa tu recuerdo a mi, siento como si todo hubiera pasado ayer.

Te veías tan feliz ese día, al fin habías logrado lo que tanto esfuerzo te costó, tu título universitario, había llegado el día en que el mundo te conocería como "Doctor Chiba". Estaba tan feliz por ti, fui testigo de todo lo que luchaste por conseguir un nivel sobresaliente, desde que fuimos unos adolescentes supe que lo ibas a lograr, realmente lo merecías.

Pero fue ese mismo día en que supe que nuestro pasado solo permanecería como un recuerdo… ella estaba ahí, la niña que protegía al mundo entero escondida como "Sailor Moon", ella aplaudía y gritaba feliz cuando pronunciaron tu nombre para que fueras a recibir el diploma que acreditaba tus logros; sé que tú también estabas contento, ya que ahí estaba la chica de la que tantas veces me hablaste, mientras yo tenía que morder mi lengua para no decirte "mi verdad", lo que me molestaba su existencia en tu vida, ya que con ella ahí, jamás existió la oportunidad de que yo tomara el lugar que siempre soñé. Pero antes de seguir mas allá, deseo recordar todo lo que fue antes de que Serena se materializara en una realidad, quiero recordar los años en que creí que sería yo la única que te haría compañía, ¿Cómo olvidar el torbellino de mariposas que sentí esa tarde?

—_¡Saori! —gritó Kobayashi, tan exagerado como siempre._

—_¡Déjame!, en unas horas más tengo mi primera evaluación importante y no quiero fallar —respondí con enojo, ya que desde siempre quise tener las mejores calificaciones en mi carrera._

—_Será mejor que la dejemos tranquila —sugirió con cordialidad un hombre de imponente voz, me era conocida… tu presencia me obligó a detener la lectura para conocer al dueño de esta voz tan linda._

—_No le hagas caso, ella siempre actúa así —dijo Kobayashi, dejándome en ridículo, como era de costumbre._

—_No empieces por favor —le pedí, intentando decirle algo más con mi mirada, pero poco después ésta se desvió para quien me dio su saludo._

—_Soy Darien Chiba, mucho gusto —dijiste, estrechándome tu mano a la espera de que yo hiciera lo mismo, dijiste eso antes de dejarme ver tu cara de asombro, al hacer esta presentación falsa, pero seguí tu juego, quería ver la expresión de Kobayashi._

—_Saori Mihashi… —te respondí tras tomar tu mano—. El gusto es mío._

—_Disculpa si te interrumpimos. Kobayashi me invitó un rato a la cafetería para tomar un refresco —explicaste muy cordial, a la vez en que soltaste mi mano tras varios segundos, me sentí tonta por habértela tenido tomada tanto rato. El fuego en mis mejillas fue inevitable, no creí que te volvería a ver._

—_¡No te disculpes, siéntate por favor! —te contesté mientras oculté mi rostro en el libro; sabía que aún estaba sonrojada y no quise que lo notaras._

—_¿Puedo sentarme también o estaré interrumpiendo? —cuestionó Kobayashi, haciendo que mis esfuerzos por dejar de ruborizarme fueran en vano._

—_No la molestes —pediste entre risas. Nunca perdiste el ser muy atento._

—_Mejor voy a buscar los refrescos. ¿Vas a querer algo, Saori? —preguntó Kobayashi._

—_Un jugo de fresa, por favor —le pedí intentando disimular mi nerviosismo, ya que me dejaría sola con aquel" extraño encantador", de profunda voz._

—_¿Con que tu primera evaluación, no?, debo asumir que eres nueva en la universidad —me preguntaste al ver que ya estábamos solos, me imagino que quisiste romper el hielo de alguna forma, ya que yo no atinaba a decir palabra alguna._

—_Me cambié de universidad, me gusta el requerimiento académico de esta, es superior a la de donde vengo, ¿No te acuerdas cual era? —te respondí en un intento de hacerme la interesante, aunque no era mentira lo que te decía, creí que tu estándar de chica ahora sin duda sería una muy intelectual._

—_Con que sigues siendo una chica de altas expectativas… eso me agradó mucho desde que te conocí en la preparatoria. Es un gusto volver a verte —contestaste en forma de halago. Definitivamente ibas a creer que mi color natural de piel era el rojo, aún no podía dejar de sonrojarme…_

—_Igual para mi… ¿Y tú?, ¿También eres alumno nuevo?, nunca te había visto antes —dije para cambiar el centro de atención, yo solo quería saber más sobre ti._

—_Este es mi primer año pero estoy acá desde un principio —respondiste con liviandad, mientras acomodabas tus libros sobre la mesa._

—_¿Y decidiste estudiar medicina como siempre quisiste? —pregunté._

—_Así es —dijiste concisamente._

—_¡Vaya, que magnífica carrera! —reaccioné de inmediato. Sin duda para que alguien estudie medicina, hace falta tener un nivel intelectual muy alto._

—_¿Y tú? —me preguntaste con simpatía._

—_Después de terminar mi carrera me gustaría postular para ser policía —te dije un poco nerviosa._

—_Me parece fantástico —contestaste con una sonrisa._

—_¡Ya llegué, chicos! —anunció Kobayashi, trayendo una pequeña bandeja con tres vasos—, veo que ya se están conociendo —comentó._

—_Tu amiga es muy simpática —comentaste a nuestro amigo, devolviendo la mirada para fijarte en mis ojos, definitivamente querías seguir con esta simpática actuación—, además es muy bonita._

—_Gra… gracias —respondí entre titubeos, habías lanzado un nuevo cumplido… sentí mis piernas como gelatina, fue demasiado emocionante._

—_Es verdad, Saori es muy bonita pero tiene un genio de los mil demonios, así que vete con cuidado que esta chica es de armas tomar —comentó Kobayashi mientras me daba el jugo de fresas._

—_Te encanta dejarme en ridículo, ¿No? —pregunté con prepotencia. No me importaba si él era así conmigo estando solos, pero estando contigo…_

—_¿Ves?, ¡te lo dije! —concluyó él, logrando sacarte una risotada que simplemente me hundió en vergüenza._

Desde ese momento, la cafetería se transformó en nuestro punto de encuentro más frecuente, por lo general, los tres nos veíamos todos los días allí y de ser posible en la misma mesa en que nos reunimos por primera vez. Pero hubo un día específico en el cual estabas solo, parecías trasnochado y se notaba que te costó mucho sumergirte en la lectura de los apuntes. Antes de acercarme a ti lo pensé tres veces, contuve una gran cantidad de aire mientras caminaba hacia donde estabas, pero parecías tan distraído que ni siquiera notaste que había llegado…

—_¿Darien? —dije con voz suave, no quería molestarte._

—_Hola, Saori —respondiste casi por compromiso, ya que después de hablarme volviste a tu lectura._

—_¿Ocurre algo malo? —te pregunté mientras me aferraba a mis libros, los cuales estaban apoyados sobre mi abdomen._

—_No… no es nada —me respondiste tras batir tus cabellos en busca de ligereza mental, pero después suspiraste de una forma inusual, parecías acongojado._

—_Creo que te conozco lo suficiente para decir que estás mintiendo —dije con la mayor simpatía posible—, ¿Quieres hablar? —pregunté._

—_Lo que pasa es que… —titubeaste mientras cerrabas tus libros, luego pusiste ambas manos bajo tu mentón, a la vez en que yo tomaba asiento delante de ti—. ¿Cuan importante son para ti los sueños? —preguntaste sin más._

—_¿Los sueños académicos? —pregunté, creyendo que era eso a lo que te referías._

—_No —descartaste de inmediato con voz segura—, sueños premonitorios o algo así, sueños a los que no puedes darle alguna lógica —intentaste explicar mientras parecías recordar lo que habías soñado._

—_La verdad es que no, no los tomo mucho en cuenta, creo que son cosas que simplemente quedaron en algún estado de subconciencia, pueden ser inducidos por algo que viste a lo largo del día y después solo se muestran como un recuerdo confuso, ¿Por qué? —interrogué después de darte mi respuesta._

—_Lo que ocurre es que… desde siempre he tenido un sueño, como bien dices tú, confuso… pero hace unos cuantos días lo comencé a ver con mayor regularidad. Es una chica implorándome… —en ese momento guardaste silencio, sé que ibas a decir la verdad pero decidiste disimularla—. que encuentre algo que me servirá de mucha ayuda, pero lo que me aqueja es que la chica que aparece en mis sueños parece muy triste… de cierta forma creo que sé por qué está así, pero no logro recordarlo… también sé que la conozco pero tampoco sé de donde, lo único que puedo asegurar es que su voz me inquieta, además de su tristeza… pero también sé que es "Mi princesa de la Luna", no sé por qué lo pienso así, pero sus ojos me llevan a pensar eso —explicaste, ciertamente contrariado._

—_Quizás la viste en alguna película o… —intenté decir pero me interrumpiste con cierto enojo, es como si no solo te hubiera ofendido a ti, sino que también a ella, lo cual te produjo una reacción levemente molesta._

—_Ella no es alguien salida de una película, sé que es importante… me encantaría poder verla algún día, siento la necesidad de abrazarla, es muy extraño… siento que la quiero mucho, pero mi cordura llama a que no puede ser así, es decir, ¡ni siquiera sé quien es!, pero desde que apareció una jovencita tan parecida a ella, creo que no puedo evitar sentirme de esta forma —confesaste al mismo instante en que tus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco, es la primera vez que te veía comportándote de esa forma._

—_¿Y esa chica es tu novia? —pregunté de inmediato, quizás notaste el enojo en mi voz ya que te sorprendiste, antes de contestar entre risas._

—_¡Como crees!, apenas la conozco, además es muy pequeña, creo que no pasa de los catorce años. Quizás un día le pregunte a Andrew algo más sobre ella —me dijiste, sin borrar la sonrisa de tus labios._

—_¿Andrew la conoce? —volví a hacerte una pregunta. Yo ya conocía a Andrew, creo que hasta el día de hoy es amigo tuyo._

—_Si, él trabaja medio tiempo en el salón de videojuegos Crown. Esa chica se llama Serena, suele frecuentar el lugar según me dijo Andrew el otro día, de hecho creo que va a coquetearle, como muchas otras. Él es todo un suceso en ese lugar —bromeaste con ligereza, creo que eso calmó mis ansias al sentir que había escuchado algo sobre la niña que podría pelear por mi lucha para conquistar tu corazón._

—_Ya veo… —respondí con una sonrisa, ya que al parecer tenía "el camino despejado"_

Pasó algún tiempo sin que me hablaras de "ellas", tanto de la chica de tus sueños como la que conociste en el trabajo de Andrew, sin embargo parecías cansado al igual que en el día en que me hablaste por primera vez de ambas, pero sabía que si estabas así era por esa razón del cansancio en tu rostro… quizás no quisiste decirme nada más al respecto después de las respuestas que te di, pero me confortaba más pensar, y de paso mentirme, que sino me comentabas de ello es porque ya no te importaba.

Cuando comenzamos el periodo más importante de exámenes finales, parecías únicamente concentrado en estudiar, Kobayashi y Andrew me dijeron, ya que a pesar de que nosotros fuimos compañeros de preparatoria ellos te conocían mejor que yo, que lo más sensato sería dejarte a solas, sin duda parecías no querer hablar con muchas personas y tampoco quería causarte una molestia o mal rato, así que por al menos dos semanas no hablamos mucho, aunque nunca quisiste quitarme un saludo cordial y uno que otro café entre una clase y otra.

También recuerdo que hubo una semana en la cual faltaste a la universidad, me pareció muy extraño ya que jamás habías estado ausente un día a clases, al menos desde que te conocí. Kobayashi no tenía idea sobre ti, tampoco Andrew, el último me dijo que había intentado llamarte pero no obtuvo respuesta, también fue a tu casa para encontrarte pero nadie abrió. Quise pensar que después de los difíciles exámenes que todos tuvimos en nuestras distintas áreas, tal vez te habías dado unas merecidas vacaciones en casa de algún familiar, pero cuando lo dije, Andrew me comentó que tus padres habían muerto cuando eras solo un niño. Cuando lo supe sentí que debía intentar apoyarte de alguna forma, ofrecerte mayor compañía de la manera que quisieras, nunca me lo habías dicho, así que sentí que debía hablar de eso contigo, pero Kobayashi, al igual que Andrew, me advirtieron no decir comentario alguno sobre el accidente de tus padres, ya que eras muy reservado con ese tipo de cosas, así que si decía algo probablemente iba a ganar tu silencio, cosa que jamás quise tener, así que prometí callar.

Muchos de nuestros compañeros y amigos en común comenzaron a hacerme algunas bromas en tu ausencia, todos me preguntaban sobre ti, eso me pareció muy extraño, pero cuando le comenté de esto a Kobayashi, esperando que quedara como un secreto entre los dos, me dijo que varios creían que éramos novios, ¡Novios!, cuando exclamé esa palabra, Kobayashi se largó a reír. Me había puesto en evidencia, ¡fui tan obvia!, él ya se había dado cuenta de que tú me gustabas, por supuesto no dudó en molestarme lo suficiente hasta convencerme de darle un merecido golpe en su brazo, pero ni con eso sus burlas cesaron, ¡al contrario!, solo había logrado hacerlo reír más.

Pasaron algunos días más sin saber de ti, ya comenzaba a inquietarme demasiado, pero de un instante a otro volviste a la universidad como si nada hubiera pasado. Ya no te veías cansado, volvías a lucir como aquel chico con el cual me reencontré en la universidad, eso me alegró mucho, no tienes idea como…

—_¡Darien! —grité a distancia, en uno de los pasillos de la universidad._

—_¡Saori, que gusto me da verte! —respondiste mientras guiñabas el ojo, antes de mi llegada._

—_¿Cómo has estado?, hiciste que me preocupara mucho, ¿Por qué faltaste tanto? —comencé con mi interrogación de inmediato… no podía esperar más por tener algún tipo de respuesta._

—_¿Faltar tanto?, según recuerdo solo fueron un par de días, no más de una semana —cuestionaste, confundido._

—_Estoy segura de que faltaste más que eso —expliqué apresuradamente._

—_Pues no recuerdo… —respondiste tras pensarlo unos segundos. Era increíble como un chico con una memoria como la tuya, tuviera tan altas calificaciones en su carrera, ¿Cómo lo hacías para retener todo lo que estudiabas?_

—_Bueno, eso da igual —no me interesaba llevarme la victoria en ese punto—, ¿Has estado bien, cierto?_

—_Si, claro, todo bien —respondiste con una sonrisa. Sin duda estabas más tranquilo, eso me alegró mucho._

—_Que bueno —contesté con alivio, pero los gritos de unas compañeras me obligaron a dejarte. Ya era hora de que entrara a mi siguiente clase—, ¿Quieres que tomemos un jugo después, en la cafetería? —propuse._

—_Claro que si, donde siempre, ¿No? —me preguntaste con aquella voz que me volvía loca._

—_Si, donde siempre —respondí sin poder ocultar mi alegría, pero mis molestas compañeras no hicieron más que opacar el momento, al seguir con sus gritos. "Ya deja a tu novio, después podrán verse", exclamó una, dejándome sin habla._

—_¿Novios? —cuestionaste entre risas. Me sentí algo ofendida por eso, pero no podía culparte, tú no sabías que ya nos habían visto como si fuésemos pareja._

—_¡No les hagas caso! —exclamé con urgencia mientras batí mis manos—, si quieres después te cuento, ¿te parece?_

—_Está bien. Hasta pronto, Saori —dijiste antes de tomar tus cuadernos y alejarte de mí, dejándome libre para darles a mis compañeras una mirada que estoy segura, jamás olvidaron._

Pasé toda esa clase pensando en ti. En la última hoja de unos de mis cuadernos había escrito nuestros nombres junto a un corazón, ¡parecía una quinceañera haciendo ese tipo de cosas!, ni siquiera me había pasado esto contigo en preparatoria, pero ahora no podía evitarlo, día a día me iba enamorando más de ti y lo peor es que no tenía el valor para decírtelo, nunca lo tuve… ni siquiera ahora, después de tanto, tanto tiempo después…

Cuando nos vimos esa tarde en la cafetería… Darien, nunca supiste lo que me hiciste sentir…

—… _Y entonces todos comenzaron a preguntarme sobre ti, si es que sabía algo, luego Kobayashi me dijo que creían que tú y yo éramos novios —terminé de explicarte, tras varios minutos._

—_Que tontería —comentaste entre risas. Ahora si que me habías ofendido y mucho._

—_¿Por qué dices eso? —te pregunté molesta, no podía ni me interesaba ocultarlo, ni siquiera a ti._

—_¡No lo tomes a mal! —dijiste con urgencia, creo que supiste que me había sentido mal—, lo que pasa es que no he pensado en tener una novia —señalaste._

—_¿Nunca has tenido novia? —te pregunté nerviosa, si me hubieras dicho que no, jamás lo hubiera creído, pero no fue esa la respuesta._

—_Tuve una novia antes de saber que estabas en esta universidad, de hecho ella estudia aquí, bueno, más que novia salíamos algunas veces, pero no hubo nada totalmente serio —contestaste con cierta rigidez._

—_¿Solo has tenido a esa novia? —indagué sin pensarlo._

—_Tuve otra en preparatoria, nunca lo supiste porque nuestra relación era muy reservada, con ella estuve cerca de un año. Ella asistía a otro nivel, uno menor que nosotros y tuvimos una relación bastante bonita al principio, pero ella cambió mucho. Después de haber sido dulce se volvió muy controladora y por qué no decirlo, también manipuladora, si no hacía lo que ella quería no dudaba en enojarse de manera explosiva, casi incoherente, así que a pesar de que ella había sido muy especial para mí, por razones que creo que imaginas, rompí con ella sin pensarlo mucho. Ella no era el tipo de chica que a mi me gusta, al menos no lo fue con el pasar del tiempo y aunque me dolió mucho tomar esa decisión, sabía que ella no sería feliz a mi lado como yo tampoco al suyo, así que opté por el camino más saludable. Ella y su egocentrismo se sintieron tan ofendidos que cuando le dije las cosas no dudó en darme una bofetada que recuerdo hasta el día de hoy, fue bastante injusta, en muchas ocasiones quise arreglar las cosas con ella pero no hubo caso, parece que lo que quería era un sirviente que estuviera pendiente de todos sus caprichos, cosa que creo deplorable, no puedes ver a un ser humano como algo "útil", como que fuera cualquier cosa. Si no existe respeto en una relación, lo mejor es acabarla antes de que algo más suceda, como un hijo, por ejemplo, eso me hubiera obligado a estar con ella y sin duda hubiéramos a estar destinados a estar solo por compromiso. A pesar de que esa chica no se comportó como debía, sé que merecía algo mejor que eso, pero ella no lo entendió, algo que por cierto no es mi culpa, quizás ahora lo entiende, pero ya no me importa, su vida está muy lejos de la mía —explicaste con tanta sinceridad que me conmoviste. A pesar de que nuestras conversaciones solían ser largas y transparentes, creo que fue la primera vez en que confesaste algo tan personal._

—_Eres un hombre de decisiones fuerte, me gusta mucho eso en alguien… saber que te gustan las relaciones respetuosas, con confianza y además seriedad… ¿No has pensado en buscar una chica ahora?, quizás lo que buscas… está más cerca de lo que crees —te dije en indirecta, fue la primera vez que dejaba dilucidar algo de lo que sentía por ti pero… no pude olvidar que eres "hombre" y las indirectas no suelen ser captadas por tu género._

—_No, no lo he pensado… prefiero imaginar que algún día esa chica llegará por si sola, que será lo que siempre he deseado y seremos muy felices, confío mucho en el destino —dijiste con una tranquilidad y soltura que me molestó demasiado. Definitivamente no te diste por enterado que me ofrecí hacia ti de la forma más clara que pude, a pesar de mi nerviosismo._

Y ya vez… al tiempo después de esa plática, recibí la peor noticia que me habían dado en mucho tiempo. Agradezco que no me lo hayas dicho tú, de lo contrario me hubiera dejado evidenciar sin forma de disimularlo.

—_¡Saori, Saori! —gritó insistentemente Kobayashi, al verme a la salida de la universidad._

—_¡Hola! —respondí con simpatía. Ese día llevaba el recuerdo de lo que habíamos hablado el día anterior, ¡fue tan lindo!. Por alguna razón te ausentaste de la universidad, no tenía idea de que más tarde me enteraría de la razón._

—_Déjame… recuperar el aliento —pidió Kobayashi, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, exhalando cansadamente después de haber corrido._

—_¿Qué pasa? —pregunté entre risas, ya que el cansancio de Kobayashi me causó mucha gracia—, no me digas que otra vez quieres que te ayude a estudiar… mira que las últimas veces que lo he hecho, no haces nada mas que comenzar con tu sinfín de bromas —señalé a modo de simpático regaño._

—_Quiero decirte algo pero sé que no te gustará… pero aún así prefiero contártelo yo —dijo él, transformando mis sonrisas en seriedad—, lo que pasa es que Darien… —intentó decir, pero cuando vio que Andrew se acercó, decidió callar._

—_¡Hola chicos! —saludó atentamente Andrew, con su típica cara de felicidad._

—_¡Hola, Andrew! —saludé sin mayor preocupación, pero cuando vi la cara de Kobayashi supe que sería nuestro amigo quien me diera la noticia que él quería darme._

—_¿Darien no vino hoy, cierto? —preguntó él, con naturalidad._

—_No lo vi en todo el día —comenté, algo insegura._

—_Seguramente pasó el día con Serena… desde que se hicieron novios, Darien anda como en otro mundo, parece que cupido lo flechó y muy fuerte —soltó entre risas, sin percatarse de mi cara de espanto._

—_¿Darien tiene novia? —pregunté alarmada. La noticia había hecho trizas mi corazón… no podía creer que él ya hubiera encontrado "a la chica que el destino le daría"_

—_¿No sabías? —preguntó Andrew, extrañado._

—_Pues no —respondí con algo de prepotencia._

—_Deben llevar juntos como… dos semanas, si, creo que eso llevan, es poco, pero sin duda le ha servido mucho a nuestro amigo. Desde que se hizo novio de Serena anda muy contento por ahí, de hecho se va lo antes posible de la universidad los días en que puede pasar a buscarla a la escuela, además siempre trae una rosa para después dársela, seguramente ella debe delirar con ese tipo de detalles, la conozco, Serena es demasiado romántica —explicó Andrew, sin saber que todos esos pormenores no hacían más que hacerme pedazos._

—_Andrew, no hacen falta tantos detalles —irrumpió Kobayashi, en un intento por ayudarme, pero ya era tarde…_

—_Serena… —susurré casi de forma inaudible, para después hacer despertar mi voz con mucha fuerza—. ¿Acaso no es la chica que pasaba por tu trabajo solo para coquetear contigo?, ¿No es que ella apenas tiene catorce años?, ¡Como va a ser la novia de Darien, es solo una niña! —exclamé de forma estruendosa._

—_¿Qué iba al salón de videojuegos solo para coquetear conmigo?, ¡Como crees! —respondió Andrew entre risas—, Serena y yo siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, nada más que eso, bueno… un par de veces coqueteamos, pero es que es una niña tan linda que no se puede evitar darle un cumplido, porque si, a pesar de que es pequeña en edad y sin duda en algunas actitudes, Serena es una joven muy interesante, es muy dulce, probablemente eso captó la atención de Darien —comentó sin piedad alguna, Andrew, dejándome el ánimo por el suelo._

—_Vamos, amigo… —susurró Kobayashi, él era el único que podía entender como me sentía en ese momento._

—_Me tengo que ir —dije sin pensarlo más, corrí lo más rápido que pude, ni siquiera me despedí de los chicos._

Esa noche lloré sobre mi almohada como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo, de alguna forma sentí como si casi hubiéramos terminado una relación, si, es tonto, ya que nunca tuvimos una como pareja, pero me sentí tan mal por saber que la chica que siempre quisiste no era yo, que no pude evitar sentir lo que pasé cuando rompí con mi primer novio, era el mismo dolor.

No me podía resignar, solo eras tú el hombre que siempre quise en mi vida, Darien… siempre fuiste tan inteligente, misterioso, caballero y además guapo, ¿alguien podía pedir algo más?, sin duda sentí envidia de Serena, no entendía como una niña tan pequeña pudo atraer la atención de alguien tan maduro como tú, era simplemente ilógico… y creo que esa defensa que creé ante mi corazón destrozado, no hizo más que alargar la tortura de sentir algo por ti, algo que pensé que jamás sería correspondido, excepto ese día en que supe que ciertas cosas habían cambiado, sin duda en esa ocasión la esperanza volvió a mi…

Supe que habías terminado con tu novia, Kobayashi me llevó "la buena nueva", fue como una forma de sacarme una sonrisa después de tantos días con los ojos hinchados debido a los llantos nocturnos que me frecuentaban, pero Darien, cuando te vi pasar, ese mismo día en que Kobayashi me dijo que ya Serena no era tu novia, pude ver la tristeza con la que cargabas, lo sentí mucho por ti, pero pensé que era mi única oportunidad para demostrarte cuantas ganas tenía de ocupar el lugar que Serena había dejado libre.

—_¿Todo bien? —te pregunté, sentándome a tu lado sobre el pasto, ya que te habías exiliado a uno de los jardines de la universidad, para descansar tu espalda sobre un árbol._

—_Si —respondiste de forma cortante, sin siquiera dejar de leer uno de tus libros._

—_Kobayashi me comentó que… tú y tu novia habían terminado —dije sin más rodeos, pero la respuesta que me llevé fue bastante ingrata._

—_¡No quiero hablar de eso!, ¿Está bien?, no se metan en mis asuntos personales, lo que pase entre Serena y yo es solo problema nuestro —nunca me habías respondido con tal agresividad, realmente me dio pena._

—_Darien, no te hagas problemas por una relación tan corta —intenté decir para alegrarte, pero…—, ya verás que llegará la chica que realmente deseas, creo que está muy cerca —dije, en un intento por decirte "hola, soy Saori y quiero ser tu novia", pero esa idea se esfumó poco a poco._

—_Saori, no quiero ser descortés contigo, eres una niña muy linda y sin duda te tengo aprecio, incluso más de lo que puedas llegar a creer —dijiste ya mas calmo, eso me alegró mucho—, pero volveré a pedirte que no me digas nada sobre Serena, si ella y yo rompimos fue por… su propia seguridad, algo me alertó de que si seguía a su lado, Serena iba a sufrir… —dijiste en un desliz de sinceridad, que por cierto no duró mucho—. pero no quiero hablar más sobre eso, ahora debo estudiar, tengo que estudiar… no quiero pensar más en ella —concluiste con un dejo de nostalgia, las ganas que sentí de abrazarte fueron inmensas, pero sabía que no era lo mejor._

—_Entiendo… —comenté sin saber que mas decir—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —te propuse._

—_Está bien —respondiste con una tenue sonrisa, me sentí bien al saber que yo te la había provocado._

Pasaron varias semanas en que estabas mas reservado que nunca ante los demás, sin embargo tu humor fue cambiando poco a poco, creí que tal vez yo era la responsable de esto, habíamos estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos, charlamos más que nunca, inclusocomenzaste a hablarme sobre temas cada vez más personales, sin duda yo estaba en la gloria, imaginé que poco a poco había ganado estar mas cerca tuyo como siempre lo quise, ya ni siquiera hablabas de Serena para bien o para mal, de hecho nadie comentaba algo sobre ella, ni siquiera Andrew, tal vez ya habías dejado su recuerdo atrás y yo podía pelear por tu amor de manera limpia, sin dañar a esa niña que en realidad nunca hizo algo en mi contra, así que secretamente, me volví mas activa para así intentar capturar tu corazón.

Terminó el primer año universitario para ambos, los dos sacamos calificaciones sobresalientes, nos felicitábamos mutuamente por el logro, dijiste que como era de costumbre, no habías podido ganarme en las calificaciones, pero yo solo reí ante tu halago, siempre lo hacías desde que te conocí, pero de todas formas quisimos alegrarnos juntos ya que en gran parte era el esfuerzo de tantas horas compartidas de estudio. Recuerdo cuando Andrew, Kobayashi, tú y yo salimos a celebrar ese mismo día, fuimos a un lindo lugar para cenar, lo pasamos tan bien… nunca podré olvidarlo, ese día sonreías como nadie, yo sabía cuanto merecías este triunfo, habías sabido salir adelante a pesar de todos los problemas, sobre la soledad, sobre las amarguras, sobre esas y muchas cosas más, así que no pude hacer nada más que felicitarte una y otra vez, no me cansaba de hacerlo. Lo triste de esa noche fue que te dije que me iba de vacaciones al extranjero, nunca te había comentado que mis padres iban a Inglaterra cada vez que podían ya que ambos nacieron allí, de hecho se me olvidó comentarte que esa es la razón de mi fluidez al momento de hablar en inglés, bueno, esa noche te lo dije, así como también dije que te extrañaría mucho, tú me respondiste lo mismo, pero el mejor regalo no fue decirme eso, sino que fue cuando me diste un abrazo por primera vez, no fue algo sumamente íntimo o cercano, sé que mas bien fue cordial, pero el que lo hayas hecho significó el mundo para mi. Esa noche prometimos mantener el contacto enviándonos cartas, las llamadas eran muy costosas en ese entonces, así que optamos por eso, yo te enviaría una postal con mi dirección para que así tu también me escribieras… y lo hiciste, cada día que pasé lejos de ti valió la pena ser vivido gracias al saber que no me habías olvidado, sin duda fue una de mis mejores vacaciones de cuando era niña.

Cuando volví a Japón, estaba muy ansiosa por iniciar mi segundo año universitario, mis padres y hermana estaban muy felices por mí, así que con todo ese optimismo regresé a clases con mucha alegría, no solo porque me acercaba un año más a ser una mujer profesional, sino que también… te volvería a ver.

Cuando te vi de nuevo nos saludamos con gran alegría, tú te veías más maduro, así como también más tranquilo, por cierto, como siempre estabas impecable en tu presentación personal, los pantalones bien planchados, tu camisa dentro de ellos, con las mangas hasta el codo, zapatos bien lustrados y por supuesto, tu fresca sonrisa que era el complemento perfecto, sin duda estos meses te habían hecho lucir cada vez mejor, eso me encantaba.

Pasaron las semanas y nos pusimos al corriente con los estudios, ¡vaya que eran mas difíciles en comparación con los del primer año!, pero eso no impidió que junto a Kobayashi y ahora Andrew, los cuatro frecuentáramos la cafetería para relajarnos un momento.

Un día nos invitaste a mí y a Kobayashi a tu departamento, Andrew tenía que trabajar así que no pudo ir, pero ese día me hiciste despertar del sueño en que estaba sumergida… dijiste que conoceríamos a tu novia, Serena, eso me desalentó por completo, pero Kobayashi me dijo que fuera de todas formas, así sabría a quien "me estaba enfrentando".

Él estaba como loco, a diferencia del año pasado, Kobayashi se mostraba celoso con la idea de que yo visitara tu casa, me decía que probablemente tendrías un desorden ya que "los hombres eran así", yo solo me reí y le dije que quizás ese era su caso, algo de lo cual no tuvo forma de contradecirme.

Cuando llegamos a tu departamento, Kobayashi comenzó a buscar una foto de tu novia, ¡era tan obvia su preocupación ante eso!, pero cualquier duda se esfumó en el momento en que tocaron el timbre. Debo decir que para mi fortuna estaba sentada, de lo contrario hubiese caído de espaldas… cuando vi a dos niñas colgadas de tu brazo creí que era una broma, bueno, mantuve esa idea cuando pensé que "ellas eran tus dos novias", pensé que quizás eran buenas amigas tuyas y por eso permitías que te celaran de esa forma, eso me volvió a dar esperanzas, nuevamente la idea de ser yo quien te hiciera compañía, se transformaba en una idea más lógica.

Compré una corbata para ti, sentí que esa era la única prenda que faltaba en tu atuendo, la compré con mucho gusto, creí que te iba a gustar, me hubiera sido muy grato poder decirte que era para ti cuando me lo preguntaste, pero quería decírtelo a solas, para lo cual faltaba muy poco

Pero ese día ocurrió algo muy extraño, un hombre que se había acercado para hablarme en su idioma, el cual era inglés, me atacó cuando yo estaba apunto de darte mi regalo, fue el mismo que me había preguntado la hora cuando llegaste a buscarme, nunca imaginé lo que después pasaría. No recuerdo muy bien lo que hizo, solo me acuerdo de haberme asustado, verte atrapado entre una serie de dagas que te mantenían inmóvil, intentaste ayudarme pero fue en vano… después solo recuerdo ver como gritabas mientras que una chica de coletas y vestida como heroína estaba sobre ti para así salvarte de una gran pelota que ahora estaba sobre ella. Fue entonces cuando gritaste fuertemente —¡Serena! —, con eso pude entender todo… sus aretes tenían forma de media luna, ella era la heroína de la que tanto había escuchado _"Sailor Moon"_, ¿Tendría algo que ver ella con "La princesa de la luna" con la cual soñabas?, por la forma en la que la recibiste en tus brazos yo pensé que si, era ella la niña que siempre quisiste tener a tu lado… para poder abrazarla.

Al otro día volví a verte en la universidad… ya a esa altura le había dado la corbata que era para ti a Kobayashi, la merecía por haberme tenido tanta paciencia todo el tiempo, fue un gran apoyo, mas cuando le dije que —_No pude ganarle a la niña que protege la paz del mundo—_, me regañó por haberme rendido de esa forma, pero después no hizo más que intentar levantarme el ánimo, cuando se había dado cuenta de que mi lucha por tu corazón, finalmente había acabado.

Desde entonces solo me limité a ser tu amiga, todo entre nosotros siguió igual, tú nunca supiste de mis sentimientos hacia ti, ni siquiera en todos los años que seguimos siendo compañeros de universidad.

También recuerdo cuando tu tesis fue aprobada en la universidad de Harvard, te dije que "ya me habías superado", te reíste cuando lo comenté, sabías que era verdad, pero tuviste la prudencia de no decir algo al respecto.

Después volviste misteriosamente a Japón, no especificaste cual fue el motivo, solo dijiste que habías tenido algunos problemas y que lo mejor ahora era cumplir tu tesis en el País, por la mayor motivación de que no querías volver a alejarte de la que ya oficialmente era tu prometida, Serena, la chica que logró ganar con creces cada uno de los sentimientos que profesabas por ella.

Ese año no tuviste tapujo alguno al hablar de ella, nos decías a Kobayashi, Andrew y a mi, todos los planes que tenían para el final de este año. Tú soñabas con vivir pronto con ella, dijiste que quizás eso pasaría antes de que se casaran, bueno, eran tus deseos de estar con ella lo antes posible, se notaba cuan enamorado estabas de esa pequeña rubia, que a esa altura ya estaba cursando la preparatoria y según decías, con mejores calificaciones que en años anteriores, como si hubiera demostrado una gran madurez con el tiempo.

Cada vez que Serena pasaba a buscarte a la universidad me alegraba mucho por ti, Andrew tenía razón, Serena realmente era muy dulce… recuerdo como te robaba un beso con rapidez para que nadie se diera cuenta y lo tildara de inapropiado, tú solo reías y posabas tu brazo sobre su hombro, sin antes tomar su mochila y cargarla por ella, para así luego marcharse y como según nos contabas, ir juntos a tu departamento para así estudiar a solas.

Por esos días y ya habiendo pasado mucho tiempo, solo Kobayashi sabía lo que pasaría conmigo después de la graduación. Mis padres habían decidido volver a Inglaterra, ambos recibieron tentadoras propuestas de trabajo mientras que mi hermana soñaba con estudiar en el extranjero, yo no pude alejarme de mi familia, así que a finales de ese año, me marcharía a Inglaterra para así buscar un nuevo camino, uno muy distinto al que creé en mis fantasías, donde el principal protagonista eras tú.

Y es así como llego a mi inicial recuerdo, el día de la graduación, viendo tu alegría y de la quien pronto sería tú esposa, pero por sobretodo recuerdo lo que me dijiste poco después de estar con ella y su familia.

—_Señores Tsukino, les presento a una gran amiga desde hace muchos años, su nombre es Saori, ella también se ha graduado el día de hoy —me presentaste ante tus suegros, los cuales estaban el representación de tus padres en el día de tu gran logro._

—_Mucho gusto —les dije a ambos, tras ofrecerles una reverencia._

—_Mucho gusto, Saori —dijo la madre de tu prometida, tan tierna como ella._

—_Felicidades por tu graduación, seguramente estás muy feliz —añadió su esposo, muy cordial._

—_Así es… hoy termina una gran etapa para mi, sin duda una de las mejores —correspondí a su cordialidad, tras responderle con alegría._

—_Y el es Sammy, mi cuñado, como le gusta que lo llame… así se siente más adulto —bromeaste sin duda, pero tu pequeño cuñado parecía tomarse esto muy en serio._

—_Así es, yo soy el cuñado de Darien, hermano de Serena, su protector —dijo con orgullo, me pareció muy simpático, se nota cuanto quería a su hermana, pero el giro que todo dio después si que me hizo reír—, la protejo tanto porque este caballero quiere llevársela de casa, ¿No crees que es muy pronto? —cuestionó, con celos hacia ti, fue muy lindo._

—_Lo que pasa, joven Sammy, es que tu cuñado ama mucho a tu hermana, debes comprenderlo —le dije al chico, lo cual al parecer no le gustó mucho ya que se alejó luego de darme una mirada desaprobatoria. _

—_Felicidades, Saori. Darien siempre dijo que eras una chica muy inteligente, me alegro que hayas podido graduarte y con honores —comentó Serena, esbozando una sonrisa tan fresca como la tuya. Darien…_

—_Te lo agradezco mucho —le respondí sonriente, sus palabras me habían emocionado._

—_¿Nos disculparían un momento? —pediste a tu ya familia, Darien, al parecer querías hablar conmigo a solas._

—_Vayan tranquilos —dijo la madre de Serena, con calma._

_Cuando nos apartamos unos pasos, tú me dijiste el por qué de la distancia con los demás, parece que Kobayashi tiene la boca demasiado suelta y ya te había dicho que es lo que haría yo después de la graduación._

—_Supe que te vas de Japón, ¿Por qué lo harás, Saori? —preguntaste algo triste—, aquí tienes un esperanzador futuro._

—_Mi familia se va a Inglaterra… me dijeron que si yo quería quedarme acá en Japón ellos entenderían, pero tú sabes cuan estrecha es nuestra relación, nunca podría separarme de ellos y estar tranquila, así que siendo honesta conmigo misma creo que lo mejor es ir con ellos… supongo que en Inglaterra podré hacer algo con mi vida —te respondí intentando sonreír, siendo que lo único que quería era llorar, me dolía saber que quizás esta era nuestra despedida._

—_¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntaste asumiendo que no cambiaría de opinión._

—_La próxima semana —contesté, disimulando mi tristeza._

—_Entonces podrías ir a la celebración que haré en la casa de mis suegros. Ellos amablemente me ofrecieron su casa para invitar a nuestros amigos más cercanos y así celebrar nuestra graduación, ¿Qué te parece?, Serena ha prometido hacer varios bocadillos deliciosos, ha aprendido a cocinar muy bien gracias a nuestra amiga, Lita, así que si lo deseas, puedes ir —me propusiste feliz… no perdías oportunidad para recalcar las habilidades de tu prometida…_

—_Lo intentaré —respondí con algo de desgano… no me parecía mal ver a Serena y estar en su casa… pero despedirme de ti frente a ella…_

—_Vamos, ¡anímate!, me haría muy feliz estar con mi mejor amiga esa noche —dijiste mientras me dabas un abrazo fraternal… desde ese momento me quedó claro cual lugar ocupaba en tu corazón… _

—_Está bien, Darien… iré, como tu… mejor amiga que soy —te respondí sin que te dieras cuenta de que una lágrima corría por mi mejilla… tampoco te lo dije, no venía al caso._

—_¡Mi amor, las chicas están aquí! —escuché a lo lejos, Serena te avisaba que sus amigas habían llegado para saludarte._

—_Bueno… te llamaré para darte la dirección, el día y la hora, ¿Está bien? —me propusiste, antes de querer ir y correr al lado de tu prometida._

—_Trato hecho —respondí, sonriéndote._

—_¡Saori, hija querida, lo lograste! —escuché detrás de mi, era mi madre, mi padre y hermana, todos esperándome con sus brazos abiertos._

—_Será mejor que vayas con ellos —me dijiste, mientras los saludabas a distancia._

—_Si, nos vemos después… disfruta este momento con la hermosa familia que te está esperando —respondí sonriente antes de ver como te alejabas de mi._

Estabas feliz… tan feliz…

Mi familia y yo celebramos en casa, ellos tenían preparado un almuerzo especial en mi honor, allí estaban algunos tíos, primos y amistades de siempre, fue muy grato verlos, me levantaron muchísimo el ánimo, disfrute de nuestras conversaciones mientras degustábamos la magia que hacia mamá en la cocina, realmente lo hacía muy bien, así que entre charla y charla nos devoramos todo lo que ella había preparado, cosa que a mamá la hacía muy feliz, ya que ella expresaba cariño a través de los platillos que preparaba.

Me llamaste en la noche de ese día, como lo habías prometido me diste la dirección de la casa de tus suegros, señalaste que la celebración sería al día siguiente y que sería al anochecer, ya que sería un festejo "digno de graduados" como dijiste, es decir, tus suegros permitieron que tus amistades compartiéramos toda la noche si era necesario. Sin duda ellos deben quererte como a un hijo.

Lamento mucho haberte mentido, pero te dije que tenía otras obligaciones a las cuales acudir, como el estar con mi familia y además ver todo los trámites que debía hacer sobre el pasaporte, cambiar dinero, comenzar a preparar todo porque el viaje a Inglaterra se había adelantado… sé que no me creíste mucho, pero por sobretodo pude escuchar la desilusión en tu voz al saber que no te acompañaría en la celebración que había preparado tu novia junto a su familia. Me propusiste vernos en el aeropuerto, que irías a despedirme allí pero… una vez más te mentí, dije que te avisaría el momento en el cual me iría de Japón, pero no fue así… preferí despedirme de ti de la forma en que te había visto en la graduación, con tu alegría, con tu frescura, con todo eso que te hace ser simplemente "tan Darien".

Me fui en la fecha prevista, llamaste a mi casa un par de veces para saber cuando me había ido, le pedí a Mamá mentir en mi lugar, diciéndote que yo me había tenido que adelantar e ir con mi Padre, me dio mucha tristeza haberle pedido eso a mamá, ella no acostumbra a mentir para nada, pero cuando le di mis motivos entendió muy bien, ella no sabía nada de esto, la única que sabía era mi hermana, además de Kobayashi, al único que le permití ir a despedirme en el aeropuerto, ya que se había transformado en un gran amigo de la familia y sobretodo mío, por la gran persona que fue conmigo en todos los años de universidad.

Kobayashi llegó junto a su novia, era una guapísima chica que llegó ese mismo año a la universidad, ambos se llevaban muy bien, además de que habían estudiado la misma carrera, me alegré mucho por él, ya que en el pasado no había podido corresponder a los sentimientos de atracción que dijo sentir por mi, lo bueno es que Kobayashi no se complica por muchas cosas, así que cuando le dije que no estaría con él porque creía que era injusto hacerlo pelear con tus recuerdos, él entendió perfectamente y nuestra amistad siguió tal cual.

Bueno… ahora leo todas las cartas que nos hemos enviado a través de los años. No pude ser tan grosera contigo y desaparecer sin más, cuando llegué a Inglaterra y ya estaba bien establecida, te llamé para darte mi teléfono y dirección, fue cuando entonces prometimos estar en contacto, tal cual fue ese verano que nos alejamos cuando fuimos a la universidad… siempre imaginé como si "estuviera de eternas vacaciones", me fue inevitable sentir de esa forma cada vez que veía que en la correspondencia, había una carta de tu parte.

Si, ahora existen formas mas prácticas de comunicarse, como lo es el e-mail, pero creo que por la nostalgia de sentirnos algo viejos, hemos mantenido esta tradicional forma de contacto, a mi me gusta mucho, especialmente cuando le muestro a mi hija, Michelle, que aún la gente usa las cartas, cosa que ella cree posible solo para hacer llegar las facturas a casa… como se nota que es "hija de la tecnología", me imagino que tu hija, Serena, también es parecida a la mía. Sé que la llamas "Rini", en forma de cariño para así diferenciarla de tu esposa, pero también sé que el mundo, especialmente en Japón, se le conoce como "pequeña dama", ya que es la hija de los reyes de Tokio de Cristal. Jamás imaginé que tú y tu esposa terminarían siendo los reyes de lo que fue mi querida ciudad de Tokio y vaya que sorpresa me llevé cuando supe que ella, junto a ti, fundaron la nueva era que llamaron "el retorno del milenio de plata", el cual estaba inspirado en una antigua civilización que existía en la luna, desde que pude ver eso mediante el noticiero, confirmé que Serena era "la princesa de la luna", a la cual amabas desde tus sueños.

Has formado una bella familia, tu hija se parece mucho a su madre, pero sin duda tiene la seria mirada de su padre, se nota lo aplicada que es para los estudios, es obvio que tiene un carácter fuerte, sin embargo se ve muy tierna, creo que la dulzura es algo que se hereda en la familia Tsukino. Me alegra mucho saber que estás rodeado de dos hermosas mujeres que te deben amar como a nadie… ahora que lo recuerdo… tu hija se parece mucho a la niña que acompañaba a Serena el día en que la conocí, ¿era su prima?, nunca me quedó claro eso, bueno, da igual, el punto es que "tu Rini" es un encanto, espero que aquel segundo hijo que buscas junto a tu esposa herede la misma ternura de "La pequeña dama".

Como han cambiado nuestras vidas, ¿No?, yo ahora soy una mujer casada, mi esposo es Jack Smith, es un policía londinense de gran grado, uno de los mejores por cierto. Tenemos a nuestra pequeña Michelle, ella tiene tres años y ahora vienen sus hermanos en camino, ¡Así es!, hay dos bebés compartiendo en mi pancita, son adorables gemelos. El primero que nazca se llamará "Daniel", mientras que al segundo hemos pensado llamarlo "Erick", "our little boys" los cuales acompañarán a "Miss destruction, Michelle". Estoy segura de que los tres se amarán mucho, me gustaría que tuvieran una relación parecida a la que tenían Serena y Sammy, y que en algún momento, Daniel y Erick también sean los protectores de Michelle, cuando llegue algún novio que quiera robárnosla de casa.

Yo por otro lado, pude cumplir mi sueño de ser policía, trabajo junto a mi esposo y luchamos porque la seguridad de Londres sea la mejor, es un trabajo arduo, pero sin duda vale la pena, más cuando compartes esta vocación con la persona que amas, con quien lograste crear una hermosa familia, como lo es la mía.

Ahora reviso la última carta que me enviaste, pienso en todo lo que ha pasado en estos diez años, mientras siento las pataditas de Daniel y Erick, a la vez en que escucho como mi pobre Michelle se ha quedado dormida en mi cama, esperando a que terminara de escribirte. Veo también las fotografías que me has mandado, como la de tu matrimonio, la de tu hija, una de la universidad en la actualidad, también una de Andrew con su novia, Lita, a Kobayashi con su ahora prometida… son tantos hermosos recuerdos, no tienes idea cuan agradecida estoy de que hagas viajar momentos que viví y también me he perdido por estar lejos mi querido País, logrando hacer que tenga en mis manos parte de lo que dejé atrás, todo por buscar un futuro mejor.

Bueno… creo que tu carta está terminada, por supuesto no te contaré sobre aquellos días en que estaba enamorada de ti, ese será un secreto, quizás se lo contaré algún día a Michelle, seguro me entenderá, pero por ahora es algo que solo yo y mi conciencia, Kobayashi, sabemos… a menos de que ya el chismoso te haya ido con la noticia, espero que no… creo que es mejor dejar atrás todas esas cosas, verlas como una linda experiencia de nuestros años de juventud, cuando no sabíamos qué era lo que nos deparaba el futuro.

Mientras reviso que todo en la carta esté en orden, no puedo evitar sonreír por la cantidad de recuerdos que me han visitado esta noche, creo que de cierta forma siempre estarás presente en mi vida como al hombre que amé durante tanto tiempo… ¡no me mal entiendas!, amo a mi esposo, pero el amor inocente que sentí por ti sin duda me enseñó mucho sobre la vida, sobretodo lo que es desear que esa persona especial tenga a su lado lo que siempre quiso, a pesar de que una no esté en esa lista.

Vaya… hablo como si pudieras leerme el pensamiento, obviamente dejo escapar una sonrisa por este detalle tan lógico, eso si, procuro no reír muy fuerte ya que podría despertar a mi hija, aparte de no hacer que los gemelos se vuelvan hiperquinéticos ya que a esta altura del embarazo, sus pasos por mis costillas duelen un poco.

¡Listo!, ya la carta ha quedado bien, voy a incluir una foto reciente con toda mi familia. Mi hermana ahora tiene novio y sale en la fotografía, también salen mis padres, Jack, Michelle y aunque no se vean claramente, también Daniel y Erick, ¡Ah!, obviamente también yo, no me veo del todo bien, pero supongo que eso no te importará, se nota lo cansada que estoy de llevar a estos revoltosos en mi, pero Jack dice que me veo linda, así que creo que le haré caso y te enviaré esta fotografía, esperando que te guste…

"… _espero que pronto puedas enviarme una foto de Rini, ahora que debe estar mas grande. También de tu esposa, cada año que pasa esa mujer parece cultivar más belleza. Me gustaría ver como está "su protector" ahora, así como también sus padres y tus amigos, me imagino que siguen unidos, como la gran y numerosa familia que son en conjunto._

_Espero que esta carta llegue lo más cercano al día de tu cumpleaños, ¡No creas que lo he olvidado!, te envío un afectuoso abrazo, deseando que sigas siendo tan feliz, como sé que lo eres ahora, gracias a "tu Princesa de la Luna" y todo lo que ella ha podido darte.  
_

_¡Cuídense mucho y continúen con la misión de hacer que Tokio de Cristal envíe su hermoso resplandor al resto del mundo!, Te quiero mucho, Darien_

_Tu mejor amiga, Saori"._

* * *

**Como siempre, espero que si llegaste hasta este punto, este one shot haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Estaré esperando vuestros comentarios, sean cuales sean, ánimos, saludos, como así también las críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas y como dicen por ahí, también estoy dispuesta a recibir "tomatazos", jajaja.**

**Nos estamos leyendo… Sayo!**


End file.
